Don't Wanna Fall To Pieces
by Angelchild415
Summary: Angela and Jordan are finally together but things aren't always as it seems. Jordan and Angela have to overcome some challenging obstacles. Will they make it or will it all go downhill? Chapter 6 should be updated soon thankz R
1. Never Ending Reality

Don't Want To Fall To Pieces

Chapter 1:

Never ending reality.

Disclaimer: I do not own my so called life

1 always liked Jordan Catalano. He was the object of my desire. But there's always something that you can't ever have. That's my philosophy. Speaking of philosophy Jordan also had one. His was "whatever happens, happens." What kind of philosophy is that? But that's why I fell so hard for this guy. He's so mysterious, uniquely different. I just can't seem to figure him out. I just wish I could. I seriously wish I could.

            "Angela!" Rayane ran up to me and breathed heavily. She was my best friend in High School. Even though she was crazy and a true alcoholic she was still really cool and always kept it calm and collected but she was still crazy if I may so. "Yea what's up?" I asked as I played with my hair. It was a fiery red. I dyed it a week ago to show my independence to my parents. They totally freaked but hey that's life. "Guess who asked me to the Sophomore Semi?" Rayane always had a new guy chasing her all over the place. They would fall head over heels to even have Rayane say hi which was completely stupid to me. Guys would ogle at her goodies and they'd drool all over just to have Rayane even give a seductive smile towards them. "Who is it this time? Hector Mendez?" I asked probably knowing that Rayane would say yes to the dirty dancing break dancer like him. He was definitely her type. All cool and collected but crazy and outgoing. "No… Gregory Simms. Ya know Jordan's best friend?" Rayane jumped with joy while I just froze. If Rayane went with Gregory she'd want me to double date with Jordan. I couldn't, I wouldn't. "I have the greatest idea… how about we double date. Wouldn't it be fun?" Rayane asked. "No Rayane… I can't. I have to help my…mom after school with some…um wallpapers." Why did I have to be so lame with lying? Giving up a date with Jordan to help my mom with wallpaper? So lame! "Well have fun with um… wallpaper. But you'll be missing out. Your not even going to the Sophomore Semi?" Rayane asked. "I think I'll pass." I replied embarrassed to even look at Rayane. "Alright Angela whatever you say." Rayane knew the reason that I wouldn't go was because of Jordan. But what was there that I could do? Nothing.

            "Hey Ricky." I sighed as I sat on the steps with him. He was my bisexual friend. He was really cool and talented. Even though he wears more eyeliner than I do it's all cool. He hangs out with us in the girl's bathroom. It doesn't really bother any of the girls. Most of them really could care less. "So Rayane told me. Why don't you want to double date?" Ricky asked looking down at me. "I can't Ricky. You know how stupid I'd look in front of him. We barely speak imagine a double date. It's a waste of time." I sighed and threw my books on the side of me. "Well it's a good way for you guys to chat. Besides Angela you need to get to know him to see if he's the guy you really want." Ricky always had a point. His common sense was way greater than mine, but still my mind was set I wasn't going! "Angela your such a punk. Just give the guy a chanc…" Ricky stopped mid-sentence.  "What are you looking at?" I asked as I saw Ricky gazing away at something. I smiled. "Nicholas Griffin eh?" I laughed. "Sssh Angela I wouldn't want him to overhear. I want to ask him to the sophomore semi should I?" Ricky looked scared and unsure of himself. "Sure. He's bi as well so there's not much to worry. If I was a bi guy I'd date you!" I laughed. Ricky smiled. "Alright after school it's a definite meet!" Ricky cheered up. As soon as he finished the bell had rung signaling the end of homeroom. "I'll see you later Angela I got biochemistry wouldn't want to miss that." Ricky winked knowing Nicholas would be in his class. "Have fun." I smiled as was on my way to my dreaded English class with none other than Jordan Catalano.

A/N: I know it was a corny chapter. But hey I'm new at this so don't mind. But the next chapter should be much more interesting. Remember read and review!! SMILES


	2. Giving up on hope

Chapter 2: Giving up on hope

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of my so-called life

            I sat down at my regular seat in the middle row. Jordan was three seats to the left of me. I usually caught him glancing at me occasionally but he'd try to play it off as though he was looking at Cheri Banks the most richest and snobbiest girl in our high school. "Hello students I am your substitute teacher Mr. Landings. Well your teacher didn't leave you guys any work to do so just have friendly conversations between all of you. If it gets to loud you'll all be writing me a 300-word essay on what is the meaning of listening." Mr. Landings looked pretty tough and harsh. I opened my notebook and scribbled some notes down in my notebook. I felt someone over my shoulder and turned to find him. "Hey." I stuttered.  "Hey. What's that you got there?" Jordan asked looking at my notebook. I shut it and looked completely embarrassed. "Oh nothing important." I said twirling my hair on my finger. " Hey Catalano!" his friends signaled him over to the door. He looked down at me one last time and left the class with his friends. I sighed and got back to writing in my notebook.

            "What were you doing in there?" Jordan's friend Christian asked. "I wasn't doing nothing why?" Jordan asked confused. "You were talking with that nerdy chick. Jordan that chick could ruin your reputation." Christian looked at Angela and laughed. "She's obsessed man!" His other friend Landon laughed as well. "Man I wasn't really talking, talking with her. I was asking for some English notes. I know better don't you think?" Jordan laughed. But deep down he knew that Angela wasn't what his friends described her as. She was better than that. Too bad he couldn't tell them that.

            "Hey Angela you're here on time for once." My math teacher said sarcastically. "I had nothing better to do." I hissed and plopped into my seat. I felt the tears burning my eyes. I knew I wouldn't be good enough for Jordan. It hurt really badly because I knew what his dumb friends thought about me and I know that he agrees with those bastards. I just wish that everything didn't have to fall to pieces. Ricky had passed me a note. I didn't notice until like 5 minutes later. I read it to myself: "Hey Ang, what's with the face? I talked with Nick during biochemistry and he said yes!! So have you talked with Jordan?" I looked at him and sighed I mouthed the word no. He looked so concerned but I didn't want to be pampered with these concerned thoughts of Jordan and me. I just wanted to ball up in a corner and cry.

            I saw him looking at me in the hallway. I want to know how can a guy make you hate him then love him? Does it even make sense? It's so stupid and confusing. I can't handle it I'm so unable. Rayane walked up behind me and looked at me. "So… how's it going?" She knew something was definitely up between Jordan and me. "Rayane have you ever hated a guy so much yet you begin to love him again? Is that really possible?" I asked turning away from Jordan's gaze. "Um…well no. It means you really never hated him. Your confused Angela and I can comprehend what your feeling. Jordan is a pain the butt and he's so…not down to Earth. He's always in another world Angela. If I were you I'd just give up. You can't wait for him forever." Rayane usually spoke the truth. I need to let him go. Seriously.

            "Angela wait!" I turned and saw Jordan. He slowed down and walked up to me. I looked away from him. "So… how are you?" He asked shuffling his feet. "You stop me to ask me this?" I thought in my mind. "I'm fine and you?" I asked the anger boiling within me. "I'm doing pretty good." He smiled. "Look answer me this honestly. What do your friends think of me?" I couldn't hold it in anymore. Jordan looked away ashamed. "Are you going to answer me?" I wanted to know then and there. "Angela…" Jordan tried to ease his way out of the conversation but I wasn't going to be fooled. "Stop and just be honest. What do they think of me?" I was getting tired of playing these stupid mind games. "Fine they think you're a nerd and lower class and that I shouldn't even be wasting my time talking with you." Jordan grew angry. I knew he hated when people tried to pull things out of him but I needed to hear it. "I'm…" I turned away before he spoke. I didn't want him to see me cry. He grabbed my arm and turned me around to look at him. "Please stop." The tears were burning and I felt like dying. "Angela please… I never really wanted to tell you." Jordan finally said something meaningful. But today I didn't want to hear it. "Look stick to what your friends say okay. I'm just a nerdy chick that'll ruin your reputation." I pulled away from his grasp and left running. Leaving him behind hurt me like a million daggers stabbing at my heart but I couldn't be treated this way anymore. It hurt way too much.

 A/N: Enjoyed? I really thought that if I showed a piece of Jordan's sensitive side it'd be really nice. Well keep reading k?


	3. Aftermath

Chapter 3: Aftermath

            Rayane sat in the sophomore semi looking around. Gregory was getting drunk alongside her. She had a couple shots herself but she was too worried about Angela to drink. "Hey where's Catalano?" Gregory asked Christian. "Oh I don't know where he's at. You know I saw him with that nerdy chick after school? He was telling her some crap that made her cry! He doesn't even give a crap about her. He's just playing mind games with her!!" Christian laughed heartily. Rayane grew angry at every sentence Christian spat out. "What did Jordan tell her?" Rayane grew even angrier. "He said some crap about her being a nerdy chick and what we thought about her. Man her face looked so surprised you should have seen it. Classical." Rayane stood up and punched Christian in the nose. "Next time you talk shit about Angela make sure that you're not around her friend." Rayane grabbed her jacket. "Oh yea and tell Catalano to stay away from Angela!" With that she stomped out of the school. "That stupid whore made my nose bleed!" Christian held his nose and whined as Gregory passed him a million tissues at once.

            Jordan stood at Angela's porch. He didn't even know why he was there. He just needed to see how Angela was doing. 'Hey what are you doing here?" Angela's friend Brian Griffin asked.  Jordan just stared him down. "I…I heard what you did to Angela. You…you hurt her really bad." Brian was like her supposed to be defender. It didn't really work out for him though because Angela was always getting upset with him. His blonde curls were nappy and were sticking to his face from how sweaty and nervous he was. "Look I don't even know who you are but it's none of your business about who I'm here to see and what I did to Angela." Jordan replied calmly. "Look Jordan those kids at school might think your cool and great but you're a big fake to me. How could you hurt Angela? You do know that she really does like you right? That I really want her to see me in that light but all she does is gravel at your feet like a lovesick puppy while you just kick her away. Is that how you treat someone as sweet as Angela? She's so perfect, so real and you could care less. You don't really even care about her. While me, I stand here endlessly day after day waiting for her to see me. But all that matters is Jordan Catalano. Well I swear don't you ever hurt Angela again alright!" Brian finished out of breath. Jordan shoved his hands in his pocket. "I never meant to hurt Angela. I never meant to say those things but she wanted to hear the truth and I wasn't going to lie to her." Jordan replied. "Yea well you play pretty well with your friends. Making Angela look like a fool. Like she doesn't even mean anything to you." Rayane suddenly appeared. Both Brian and Jordan looked completely confused. "What are you talking about?" Jordan asked. "Your stupid friend Christian. He heard you talking with Angela this afternoon. He saw the way you made her cry. You and your dumb friends could care less about Angela!" Rayane shouted. Brian looked over at Rayane. He never saw her this angry before. "Look Christian is himself. I'm me all right? I didn't make Angela cry intentionally all right? I wanted to come here to apologize so if you'd all back off maybe I can sort this out with Angela." Jordan knocked on the door and Angela's sister appeared at the door. "Whoa!" Angela's sister gasped. "Um… is Angela here?" Jordan asked. All Angela's little sister could do was stare. "Oh hold on" She snapped back to reality and retrieved Angela. And right there before him stood Angela. She was dressed in some red pajamas and her eyes were red and puffy. "Oh hey." I looked towards the floor. "Hey." Jordan looked away helplessly. I saw Rayane and Brian behind him. "Hey what are you guys doing here?" I asked. "We came to see how you were doing." They both said in unison.  "I'm doing pretty good thanks." I replied. "Well we'll see you later." Rayane shouted pulling Brian away. "Can we talk?" Jordan finally asked.

            I sat on the porch along side Jordan. "Look about this afternoon, you told me to tell you the truth and I told you it. I didn't mean for it to hurt you. I wanted to be honest with you…for once." Jordan sighed. "You just don't understand though." I looked away. "Understand what?" Jordan asked. "You think I don't hear you as well. I know you're ashamed of me. You're ashamed that your friends might talk about you because you've been seen with me. Look why do you care so much?" I asked my voice getting all quivery again. "What are you talking about?" Jordan asked again. "When you left math. You lied to your friends saying that you'd never really like to be seen with me that you know I'd ruin your rep am I right? Huh?" I was getting so upset that I felt the blood rushing to my head. Jordan stood quiet. "See that's what I thought. I never really meant anything did I? It's nice to know you lied to me Jordan. I just wanted the truth." I stood up to leave but he grabbed my arm. "I really do…like you Angela. I know you probably don't even want to believe me but I was ashamed at first. But it doesn't matter to me anymore. Please Angela." Jordan was being so sincere that I was trapped. Either to forgive him or keep living in this hellhole of a life. "I hate this." I sighed. "Hate what?" Jordan asked. "That you make me choose. Always make a decision when I can't. Why do you do this?" I was tired and weak. "Look Angela please let me make it up to you." Jordan got closer and I could feel the heat of his body. I was cold and he wrapped his arms around me. I felt so warm and my heart was racing. He looked me in the eyes and kissed me. I felt it all over. I felt an adrenaline rush. He pulled away slowly and smiled. "Tomorrow… I'll pick you up and we'll go to school together okay?" Jordan pulled a strand of hair from my face and I cried there in his arms. Cried tears of happiness.

A/N: Thank you ppl. So far I like the flow of this fan fiction. If you enjoy it Read and Review okay thanks!!!


	4. Unexpected Sitaution

Chapter 4: Unexpected Situation

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MY SO CALLED LIFE!!!

            I sat in Jordan's car at exactly 8:15am. The winter was almost over but it was still chilly. I held onto his hand as he drove slowly to school. I never wanted to leave. It was all to perfect. I was so glad. Jordan looked over at me and squeezed my hand a little tighter. I laid my head against the car window and watched as we passed the beautiful scenery of the winter trees and skies. We reached a stoplight and Jordan looked back at me. "You look beautiful." Jordan smiled. I blushed and smiled back. In less than 15 minutes we were at the school's parking lot.

            "Hey Catalano what's up!" His friend Christian shouted. His nose was wrapped in a bandage. I let go of Jordan's hand knowing he'd do it soon anyway. "I'll be right back I promise." Jordan walked up to his friends. I could tell Christian was talking about me. He kept giving me dirty looks and laughing afterwards. I left and walked into the school. I wasn't going to be a display for a bunch of idiotic bastards. I dropped my chemistry book and kneeled down to pick it up. Not before somebody else did. I looked up and saw Brian. "Oh hey." I replied and grabbed my chemistry book. "Hey so how are you today?" Brian asked. "Pretty good." I replied as I went up the stairs of the school. Brian accompanied me to my locker, something I wished Jordan would consider doing. "So Angela about Jordan. I…I hated what he did to you. You, you deserve so much better." Brian stuttered. "Thanks Brian but I really don't want to talk about this now. I'll see you later." I replied and locked my locker. I left and Brian stood there…hopeless. The way I was.

            I sat in Chemistry and wrote down every single word that Mr. Fried had written on the board. I wasn't even worrying about the class. I just wanted to see Jordan and his expression to the way I reacted this morning. I did have a right to react that way didn't I? He deserved it for flat leaving me and pretending that I didn't mean shit, again. "Ms. Chase there's a note that the monitor sent here." The teacher called me and I retrieved the note and went back to my seat. I opened it and read:

            Angella,

                        I know it started off pretty stupid this morning. And I apologize. I know I'm always apologizing for all of this. And it's just this is all new to me. Yea I was kind of childish this morning but old habits die hard right? Forget I said that. I really do like you Angella and maybe I don't show it. Meet me in the boiler room so we can talk

                                                                                                                        JORDAN

            I crumbled the letter. What kind of asshole does he think he is? Old habits die-hard? Is this some kind of joke? I won't be stood up! Not anymore!

            Like usual I ended up in the boiler room waiting for him. I heard footsteps and I saw his figure moving through the little bit of light. "Why'd you make me meet you here?" I asked. "It's cool and secretive don't you think?" The voice didn't seem to belong Jordan. "Who's here?" I began to get nervous. "Don't worry about that Ang." The voice got closer. I stood up and tried to leave but a heavy hand pushed me to the floor. "Stop please who are you!!" I yelled. The person laid on top of me trying to unbutton my blouse. They smacked me several times. "JORDAN!!!!" I screamed. "Nobody can hear you Ang. The doors soundproof." The voice was raspy and I cried. "No stop!" I cried as they opened my entire blouse. They kissed my neck furiously and it hurt so badly. I pushed them off with all my strength and ran out of the room. The door opened and there stood Jordan. I pushed past him and ran away as far as I could. I could hear Jordan in the distance calling my name. How could he had set me up this way? How?

            Rayane saw a red headed girl run out the doors of the school. She knew right off the bat that it was Angela. Rayane ran after her. "Angela!" She shouted and finally caught up with her. Her blouse was open and there were bruises on her face. "Rayane." I threw myself onto her and cried so hard. "What happened to you?" Rayane asked. "Rayane…I was so scared. I was so scared." Was all I could say as I sobbed. Rayane hugged me tighter. I felt so abused and dead inside. Why did I even go to that stupid boiler room. The guy I thought I loved set me up. "Don't cry Ang we'll find out who did this to you I promise." Rayane whispered.

            Jordan ran down the steps of the boiler room and saw Christian lying on the floor. "You bastard what did you do to Angela?" Jordan grabbed Christian's collar and lifted him up. "Angela was looking for you. She got a little piece of the Chris-o-meter." Christian laughed. Jordan punched him. "What the hell is wrong with you. Don't you ever lay a hand on Angela again you understand?" Jordan punched him again. "Get the hell off of me man! You and that weird chick don't even fit together. I was just helping you." Christian pushed Jordan off and punched him. "Next time you ever touch me Catalano, you'll regret it! That I promise you." Christian stumbled up the steps and left. Jordan stood there alone and worried about Angela.

            Rayane held me and let me cry. About 10 minutes had passed and I was still sobbing. "I don't know why I went Rayane. I don't know why." I tried to stop the tears from falling but they wouldn't come down. They just wouldn't. "I'm here Angela. There's nothing to worry about anymore." Rayane patted my back and I felt safer. That was until Jordan showed up. Rayane stood up and blocked me from him. "Please Rayane let me speak with her." Jordan breathed. "No so you could set her up to believe some stupid lame excuse and get her hurt again? Do you see what happened to her? Do you see what you and your bastard of a friend have to done to her? Are you satisfied with yourselves huh? Come on Catalano let it all out. You hurt her so might as well spit out the freaking truth for God's sake." Rayane was shouting like a maniac. Jordan looked over at me and I couldn't look away. "Rayane I didn't know. And that note. I never knew about it until now. I never tried that and why would I hurt Angela like that? Huh answer me that. I'm not heartless alright?" Jordan was getting angrier about the accusations being thrown at him. "Stop okay. Rayane let me talk this out with him please." I stood up and looked him square in the eye. Rayane gave him a dirty look and left.

            I felt the coldness against my ripped blouse. I shivered a little but mainly from the butterflies in my stomach. "Look Angela I didn't know he was planning that stupid joke of his. If I knew I'd never let him. I'm really sorry." Jordan tried to hug me but I pulled away. "He was talking about me today wasn't he?" I asked calmly. "Yes he was." Jordan looked down at his sneakers. "I knew it." I stood up. "But you left so quick that you didn't hear me tell him that if another stupid comment about you came out his mouth I'd assure him that is nose isn't the only part of him that's going to be bandaged. Angela, I try I really do. I'm kind of new at this so please understand." Jordan stood up and I met him at eye level. He hugged me and this time I didn't pull away. I needed his embrace, his touch against my bare skin. I cried again deep inside of his jacket. He hugged me tight and I felt like the heavens were blessing me somehow. "I was scared, so scared." I whispered. "I know Angela but I'm here now. Nobody's going to hurt you I promise." Jordan whispered back. I cried so hard that I couldn't stop. We stood there like that for a while without words being spoken just my muffled sobs in the winter afternoon.

A/N: Dramatic right? Next chapter I'll slow things down and make Jordan and Angela live a little peaceful (LOL) and you believed me?


	5. someday

Chapter 5: Someday

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MY SO CALLED LIFE

            Rayane sat next to me in French class. I gave her the whole 411 on Jordan and my conversation with him. "But keep an eye out Angela. If you fall to deep it might just be another unexpected surprise. His friends are slime balls. That I can assure you." She said before biting into a Slim Jim. I looked down at my notebook. For some reason I knew Rayane was wrong. Jordan would defend me. I couldn't doubt him after he beat up Christian and literally comforted me for an hour what is there to doubt? I looked up at the door and saw him standing there. "Come out." He mouthed the words and I smiled. I got the pass and walked out of class.

            "Hey." He smiled. I smiled in return. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. "So how are you doing today?" He asked after he released me from his embrace. "Pretty well. My mom didn't freak she just thought I had a rough night." I replied as we walked hand in hand down the hallway. "Look um… Jordan I really want to thank you for yesterday. For you know staying there with me and all, I really appreciate it." I looked him in the eye as I said this to him. "Well I wasn't going to leave you there by yourself." We stopped at the doors of the auditorium. It was empty and we went in. "Angela look I want you to be my girlfriend." Jordan whispered as we sat down. I smiled so big that my cheeks hurt. "Really?" I sounded so childish asking such a stupid question. Jordan laughed and nodded an affirmative. "Of course I'd be your girlfriend." I hugged him and laughed. He relaxed and laughed along with me. We heard the doors squeak open. He pulled me under the chair with him. We crawled hoping to avoid the person who had entered. It was our principal. I had gotten my hair stuck on one of the nails of the chair. "Ow!" I squeaked. Jordan turned and hushed me as he tried to take my hair out. The footsteps got closer and we began to panic. He finally got my hair out and we crawled safely out of the auditorium. I kissed him and ran to class.

            "Catalano how could you do that to Chris huh?" Gregory stood in front of Jordan and grilled him hard. "Look back off you don't know the story so just stay out of it." Jordan moved away." Gregory pushed him back. "Look just because you think you have some type of authority over us don't mean nothing. You're a nobody Catalano. We took you under our wing. We made you and believe me we can break you!" Gregory hissed. Christian stood behind him with a bruise on his left cheek and a black eye on his right. He smiled evilly. "If you think your threats scare me your wrong Greg. So just move." Jordan tried to move again and Gregory pulled him back. He was short with a muscular figure. He was pretty strong for someone who was only 5'9. Jordan pushed him back. "Look Greg stop your stupid games." He replied. "Look man all this crap started cause of that stupid whore Angela. If you don't chill out with your crap she'll suffer for you. I'm sure about it." Greg threatened. Jordan launched a punch his way. Greg fell to the floor from how powerful and how much impact it had caused. He knelt down and faced Greg. "Don't you ever talk about Angela that way you understand? Just like I warned Chris I'll warn you." Jordan spit on Greg's jacket. Suddenly Jordan was pushed to the floor and kicked in the ribs. "You bastard!" Christian was kicking him several times. Ricky had seen what was going on and jumped in. He punched Christian to the floor and began to kick him in the ribs. Jordan staggered to his feet. Greg tried to punch him but missed. Jordan tackled him to the floor and wildly punched him in the face. I rounded the corner and gasped. "Stop Jordan!" I pulled Jordan off Greg. Greg was bleeding from his nose. He stood up and pointed a menacing finger at me. "This is all your fault. You stupid bitch!!" Greg cursed. I looked over at him with disgust. I smacked him with such force that it hurt the palm of my hand. "Don't you ever insult me like that you bastard!" I was furious. Suddenly next thing I knew a hand had landed hard across my face. I felt the wind being knocked out of me. I staggered backwards and Jordan caught me. "Here Ricky hold her." Jordan pushed Gregory hard against the wall and punched him in the stomach. I saw Gregory gasp for air. Jordan's eyes blazed with anger. Ricky sat me down on the floor and ran straight towards Christian before he could lay a sneak attack on Jordan. I saw Greg gasping for air. I stood up and pushed Jordan away. "Enough Jordan stop please. Let's just leave." I tried pulling Jordan away frantically. "Angela get off I'm going to make him regret this." Jordan shouted. "NO! Get off him Jordan. STOP!!" I shouted. He looked at me in surprise and stopped. Gregory fell to the floor breathing heavily. Ricky had pushed Christian to the floor and joined Angela and Jordan's side. They all walked away before another havoc broke out.

            Jordan and me had cut the rest of school. We sat in his car parked on a hillside. The side of his lip was bleeding. I pulled out a napkin and wiped it clean. Jordan looked down at my hand and took it in his. "Why'd you make me stop hitting Greg?" Jordan finally asked. "I don't want anymore drama. I don't want you to fight everyday to protect me. I just want us to be happy. Forget what they all think. It means nothing. I finally learned that and I hope you learn it to." I replied looking at his flawless features. He placed a hand on my face. He rubbed the spot where Greg had smacked me. I winced a little from the pain. "It hurts?" He asked concerned. "A little." I whispered. He leaned in and kissed it. I turned his face to face mine and kissed him. I kissed him with all the passion and desire inside of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he leaned closer. I could smell his musty cologne and his cranberry scented hair. It was perfect. I finally let go out of breath. " Angela, do you promise to love me for always?" Jordan asked me. I looked into his eyes. They looked so sincere and clear now. Like I had finally unlocked his secret. "Yes for always." I smiled. He squeezed my hand and I laid my head on his shoulder. It was all too perfect, like a dream come true. He placed one of his hands on my leg and laid his head on mine. I felt him breathe softly against me. He was falling asleep. I giggled a little and stifled a yawn. I began to fall asleep as well.

            I woke up to someone shaking me. "Hmm?" I slowly opened my eyes. There was Jordan looking at me. "Huh? What time is it?" I yawned. "It's 5" He answered. I awoke quickly. "Oh jeez. My mom is going to kill me." I sat up straight while in the process my head had hit his jaw. "Oh my God I'm so sorry." I said touching his face. "It's all right." He laughed. "Besides I was only kidding its 3:50 he laughed. "Oh man why'd you scare me like that!" I slapped his arm gently. I sat up and fixed my hair. I felt him staring at me. His eyes burned into my face. I looked at him and he blushed. "Oh is that a blush I see?" I teased. Jordan smiled. "No it's just I had to sneeze and I kind of held it in and I turned pink. Happens all the time." I laughed at his lame excuse. He took my hand in his. "Look at the sky Angela." He pointed to the sun. It was beginning to set. I breathed and smiled. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Just for this moment it felt perfect. Someday we'll be able to come here and stay for as long as our hearts desired.

A/n: Ha did you like? Well let me update to my next chapter. Remember to read and review.


	6. Can you hear me?

Chapter 6: Can you hear me?

Disclaimer: AGAIN, I DO NOT OWN MY SO CALLED LIFE

            "Angela, Jordan got hit by a car last night. He's in a coma in the hospital. Ricky found out this morning. It's been all over the school. I'm really sorry." Rayane sat next to me in homeroom. I looked at her as though she was completely insane. It was a lie. It was all a stupid dream and Jordan was all right. It was so unexpected. I froze in my seat as Rayane told me what happened. I couldn't look at her. I couldn't even decipher what were the thoughts streaming in my mind at that exact moment. Just yesterday Jordan and me were sitting in his car enjoying the beautiful sunset, next thing he's in a coma in the hospital. "Angela." Rayane shook me out of my thoughts. I looked at her and I turned away. I wanted to be near Jordan. He needed me now more than ever. I wanted to hold his hand and tell him that I'd be with him until the end. That I'll be here waiting for him and that I was never going to let him go. It was all so hard for me to convey. I couldn't even think straight. I wanted to know who hurt him. I wanted to know who was the person who tried to tear us both apart. I got up and Rayane moved away suddenly.

"It was Gregory wasn't it?" He was the only person who could have tried to hurt Jordan. Ricky backed up a little. "I don't know." Ricky looked past me. "Ricky stop lying to me! Was it Gregory?" I felt like punching Ricky. I knew he knew why did he have to keep it from me? "All right it was his posse. They all tried to jump him last night. Jordan was able to get in his car but Chris had pulled him out. They went at it but the cops were already on their way. Gregory got in his car and ran over Jordan. The cops found him and he was in a coma. I'm really sorry Angela. I didn't want to tell you 'cause I knew it would hurt you." Ricky placed a hand on my shoulder but I pulled away. "Which hospital is he in?" I asked coldly. "Um… John Hopkins. But they're not allowing any visitors right now." Ricky replied. "Look I'll find a way. You just keep them busy and I'll find a way in." I grabbed Ricky's arm and we ran out through the back alley of the school. "Angela you sure this is a good idea?" Ricky asked as we ran through bushes and grassy areas. "Trust me all right." I replied as we ran out onto the sidewalk.

"Yes I understand but my grandmother said that she'd be here." Ricky argued with the nurse. "Mister I'm sorry but there is no Flores Marques in this hospital. Try Hopkins's down two blocks." The nurse tried to reason with him. "Look I know my grandmother is in here. Are you trying to keep her in solitary confinement or something?" Ricky said in his Mexican accent. "Look mister Cortez we treat our patients with the uttermost respect. And I will repeat myself your grandmother is not enlisted in this hospital." The nurse was getting aggravated. I stole my chance and sneaked my way onto the third floor. "Okay room 314." I looked around and looked at the numbers on the doors. I was close. I hid in one of the rooms avoiding a nurse walking down the hall. I exited and finally found Jordan's room. I reached his bed slowly. I was so scared to touch him. He lay there with no movement, his eyes closed; it was such a horrible sight. I sat next to him on the bed. I took his hand into mine and kissed it. "Jordan, please I know your okay. Can you hear me?" I whispered. I was just talking to myself. Lying to myself hoping he was alive and well. Who was I trying to fool? I cried and my tears landed lightly against his cheek. "I know you'll come out of this alright. I promise you that those bastards will pay for ever trying to hurt you. I promise you." I held his hand tighter. The monitor continued to beep. My life was stilled in this moment. The moment I held him in arms and comforted him for a change. I never wanted to leave his side.

The last two weeks were completely miserable. I didn't get around to kiss Jordan everyday before heading to my classes. There was no more sneaking around the principal's back. I wanted him to be here with me so bad. It was so hard to try to live with him lying in a hospital bed not responding to my feelings or my touch. I saw Gregory round the corner and I felt the anger boil up inside of me.  He saw me and smirked. I walked up to him and looked him square in the eye. "You did this to Jordan didn't you?" I asked. "Oh wait a minute… let me think for a second. I'm not sure try again later." He high-fived Chris and laughed "Look I'm not playing any games. You hurt Jordan and I'm not keep quiet. You're going to regret it." I hissed. "Look Angela… you have no proof of anything. It could have been an accident. Anything could have happened last night." Gregory replied. "But I know it was you. You guys jumped Jordan and then you ran him over. You guys are cruel and disgusting." I felt like smacking Gregory back into time but I kept cool. "Jordan didn't heed my warning so I had to show him. Everything happens for a reason Angela. Maybe next time he'll learn a lesson. Oh wait that's if there's a next time." He laughed and walked off. I hated him so much that it hurt. All because of him I don't know if Jordan will ever be able to stay in my life.

A/N: Well that's the end of this chapter. Next chapter should be up shortly. Enjoy R&R thanks.


End file.
